He Snapped part 1 an mlp fanfic
by meepmo12345
Summary: Lightshow had it all taken away. He finally snapped, going on a killing rampage. WARNING, VERY GRAPHIC! Prequals, and part 2 coming soon


He snapped: part 1

Lightshow flopped on his bed a pink slip fell from his hands and fell to the floor. He just got fired from his job. He had lost everything his car, girlfriend, money, he is about to lose his house, and now this. He heard a banging on his door.

"LIGHTSHOW GET OUT NOW!" His landlord would never stop bugging him. That is when he had a thought. A smirk appeared on his face.

"They want to take everything I fucking owned, fine I will take something from them! Their lives!" Lightshow was a very fit stallion he fought in several wars. He got his leg shot off while fighting in his home Stalliongrad. The prosthetic gave him almost super-pony powers. He could crush a ponies skull. He was a killing machine in war. Until he left the service. That is when things went downhill.

He opened the door.

"Come in." He said slyly. "No you come out!" Lightshow grabbed him by the collar and pulled him in.

"NO I INSIST COME IN!" He started to smash the ponies face against the corner of his bedstand. Then proceeded to eat the corpse. One of Lightshow's neighbors heard the commotion. Lightshow's door still open the mare hesitantly peaked in. She screamed at the sight of Lightshow feasting on the mutilated corpse. He stopped and looked at the mare. He charged at her and grabbed her mouth shut. A crowd gathered around. Some already had notified the authorities. Lightshow grabbed ahold of the mares jaws and started to drag the bottom one off. It popped off with a loud snap, blood splattered the floor. The mare's body fell limp to the floor Lightshow still holding her jaw. He proceeded to reach inside the mare pulling out her intestines. The hall was in pandemonium. Lightshow ripped out the heart and blood flew everywhere, he slow munched on the heart, blood dripping out every bite. Finally the police showed up. But Lightshow fled the scene through a window.

He flew over the town blood dripping from his mouth. He noticed a small cottage with smoke billowing out. It was fluttershy.

"OOOoooo plenty of animals for me to devour, plus that little dipshit Fluttershy!" He sped over to Fluttershy's cottage, and casually knocked on her door. She opened it and Lightshow jumped straight on her. He cocked back his arm about to smash her face in, when he got a sick twisted idea.

"Sorry", he said, " I have felt different lately. Would you like a snack?" He dragged Fluttershy into the kitchen. He found some rope and strapped her to a chair then blindfolded the poor mare.

"Now if you don't eat what I made for you I will kill all your fucking baby animal friends!"

Fluttershy squeaked out an OK. Lightshow grabbed a little white bunny. He plopped him on a plate and shoved a small tomato in his mouth.

"OK! Now eat up!" Fluttershy still blindfolded managed to grab the living animal.

"What is this!" "JUST EAT IT OR I WILL KILL EVERY FUCKING BABY ANIMAL HERE!" Lightshow grabbed a baby duck and held it above a pot of boiling hot water.

"Eat that animal or I will boil this duckling!" Fluttershy gave in and chomped down on the tiny animals side. The bunny squeaked and Fluttershy dropped it. Her mouth full of blood, she had just taken a huge bite of angel bunny. Lightshow dropped the duckling in the pot, and then went back over to Fluttershy, who was crying very loud. He grabbed the pot of boiling water with the duckling in it, and shoved Fluttershy's face in. Drowning her and boiling her. He left her there and flew out of the cottage.

"THIS IS FUN! I wish I had taken up being a serial killer/cannibal a LONG time ago! Now let's go see what the cakes are up to." He zoomed over to sugarcube corner. The police were now investigating Fluttershy's cottage.

"Hun?" Said Mr. cake "Yes dear?" "Have you checked on the kids?" "No Pinkie Pie is doing that.", " but she went to sleep." Both the Cakes looked at each other and rushed upstairs to the babies room. They cracked the door open, both babies were fine in their cribs. They closed the door and went back downstairs. Suddenly the window flew open

"I always hated these little bitches." Lightshow whispered to himself. He stalked over to the crib with poundcake in it. He picked up the tiny colt and gently held him whispering kind words to him. The little colt giggled, Lightshow was about to set him back in the crib when he stopped. He suddenly swung the colt on the ground ensuring he could not flap his wings. He grabbed a random toy from the toy chest and shoved it in his mouth. The muffled cry did get the attention of pumpkin cake who was awake and crying as well. Lightshow let go of poundcake and moved most heavy things in front of the door. He grabbed hold of Poundcake again who had attempted to fly away. The cakes were pounding on the babies door, frantically trying to get it open.

Lightshow who had ahold of Poundcake's legs slowly started to pry apart the colts legs. A small red slit started to appear. The slit grew larger, blood started to ooze out. The baby screamed and whaled, blood coming out of him by the ounce. Finally Lightshow stopped, the colt was almost in half but still some how living. Lightshow picked up Poundcake once more and swiftly yanked him in half, his organs falling all over the floor. Lightshow started munching down on them letting out deranged laughs. Blood was everywhere, the other baby cake still whaling.

"SHUT UP!" Lightshow shouted. He swiftly pulled of pumpkin cakes head, blood instantly splattered against the wall. Lightshow removed the trunk and flew out of the Cakes room.

To be continued


End file.
